The subject application is directed to a system and method for visually encoding related functions on a multi-function document output device control interface. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for balancing the complex array of options communicated to a user via a user interface associated with multi-function document output devices.
Typically, multi-function document output devices have a user interface containing buttons or other visual indicia for high level, mutually exclusive task, such as fax, copy, scan, job queue, and templates. When one of these functions is selected, the user interface changes based on the function selected. The user interface changes to display options, settings, and features associated with the function to allow the user to configure the parameters for the selected function. Often many features and options are associated with each high level function such that the display is quite extensive and complex, containing many screens and subscreens. The user may easily get lost in navigation, and forget the basic function for which additional parameters or options are being selected. It would be advantageous to have a system by which a user is reminded throughout a configuration process as to the base function or functions that are being selected so as to allow efficient and accurate configuration.
The subject application overcomes the above mentioned problems and provides a system and method for visually encoding related functions on a multi-function document output device control interface.